


Lunes, 7 de la mañana

by kryptonitaroja



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, SuperCorp, domestic supercorp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonitaroja/pseuds/kryptonitaroja
Summary: Fluff de Supercorp.Suena el despertador y Kara y Lena tienen que levantarse para ir a trabajar.





	Lunes, 7 de la mañana

Lunes. Treinta y siete minutos para las siete. Kara entró volando por la venta por la ventana. Llevaba en la mano una caja con bollos franceses recién salidos del horno. Con el mayor sigilo posible, los dejó en la mesa de la cocina. Lena todavía dormía y no quería despertarla. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Miró el reloj. Aún quedaba un rato para que sonase el despertador y se volvió a meter en cama. Quería disfrutar de los minutos que le quedaban junto a su novia.

Bajo las sábanas, Kara invadió el lado izquierdo de la cama, el lado de Lena y la abrazó por la espalda. Implacable, el despertador sonó poco después, a la hora acordada, avisando que se les había acabado el tiempo. Escuchó a Lena despertarse. Por unos segundos, pensó en sus gafas. Las tenía en la mesilla. Tenía que ponérselas antes de que su novia se despertase del todo y la viese. Pronto cayó en que ya no era necesario. Llevaba tantos años ocultando su identidad que todavía no se había habituado del todo a no tener secretos con ella. Ya no era necesario que fuera Kara Danvers cuando estaban juntas. Ni Supergirl. Sólo tenía que ser ella.

“Dime que es domingo y que el despertador está sonando porque ayer te olvidaste de apagarlo,” le dijo Lena con voz de recién despertada. Sus ojos todavía cerrados.

“Ojalá.” Lena se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso a Kara en la frente. Su brazo todavía descansaba sobre su costado.

“Ugh. Cinco minutos más,” refunfuñó.

Cualquiera que conociese a Lena pensaría en ella como alguien que se levanta antes de que saliese el sol. Alguien que podría dirigir su empresa mientras duerme. Pero no. A Lena Luthor tampoco le gustaba madrugar y Kara encontraba ese dato gracioso.

Sin detenerse por nadie, el reloj las terminó obligando a levantarse. Eran las siete y cinco minutos.

“Si vamos juntas a la ducha terminaremos antes,” le dijo Lena a Kara casi en un susurro.

Kara rió tímidamente. A pesar de llevar ya un tiempo saliendo, Lena seguía poniéndola nerviosa. “Sabes que eso nunca funciona,” le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó. “Iré yo antes y tú podrás quedarte un poco más en la cama.”

Lena sabía que eso no supondría demasiado tiempo de descuento, pero aceptó porque algo era mejor que nada. Ni dos minutos después, Kara ya estaba preparada.

Mientras Kara preparaba el desayuno, era el turno de Lena en la ducha. Las mañanas en las que Lena dormía en su apartamento, prácticamente todas, se había acostumbrado a levantarse mucho antes de lo que realmente necesitaba. Un par de minutos le bastaban para llegar a trabajar y estar en su mesa antes incluso de que lo hiciera Cat Grant. Ahora, el despertador sonaba una hora antes, pero tenía que reconocer que no había nada que le gustase más que despertarse junto a ella a diario. Además, las duchas y los desayunos nunca antes habían sido tan divertidos.

Cuando Lena entró en la cocina, secándose con una toalla el pelo todavía húmedo, el olor a café y a bollos recién hechos le dio la bienvenida. Cogió uno. El primer bocado los delató. No había pastelería en National City que los hiciera de esa manera y Lena no pudo evitar sonreír. Habían estado en aquella pastelería varias veces. Estaba en el centro de París y Lena había llevado a Kara allí la primera vez que habían salido de viaje juntas. Desde entonces, era visita obligada siempre que viajaban a la capital francesa.

Como cada mañana, sentadas a la mesa, vestidas cada una para las exigencias y posibles aventuras que les podía deparar el día, Kara se ponía al día con las noticias, Lena hacía lo propio con el correo y la agenda. Caer en la domesticidad de la rutina les había resultado fácil. Y, sin darse cuenta, habían encontrado cierta intimidad en estos pequeños momentos que se habían convertido en sus favoritos del día. Cuando el despertador sonaba, nunca sabían si terminarían el día o no a la misma hora. En cambio, siempre podían contar con que lo empezarían juntas compartiendo una taza de café.

“Tengo reunión con los inversores en dos horas,” Lena suspiró. Las acciones de LCorp no estaban viviendo sus mejores momentos y, aunque intentaba ocultar la preocupación, Kara la conocía demasiado bien como para que lo consiguiese.

“Lo harás bien,” Kara posó su mano sobre el muslo de Lena y le sonrió buscando reconfortarla. “Te llevaré comida china para comer.”

Lena le devolvió la sonrisa. “Tú sí que sabes cómo conquistar a una chica.” Al ver la hora que era, se acabó rápidamente el café de su taza.

“¿Nos vamos? No me gustaría llegar...” Lena empezó la frase en el apartamento de Kara y la terminó en su despacho de LCorp. “...tarde.” Tuvo que apoyarse en su mesa para ganar la estabilidad perdida.

Colocándose bien las gafas, Kara rió.

“Me va a costar acostumbrarme a esto...” Lena se acercó a ella, pasó los brazos por el cuello de su novia y la besó. Kara elevó a ambas a unos centímetros del suelo. “Pensándolo mejor… No creo que tanto...”

Pasaban ya cinco minutos de las ocho.

“Tengo que ir a enfrentarme a la junta. Y tú vas a llegar tarde.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Kara, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse de allí.

El teléfono las interrumpió. Los asuntos que Lena tenía que atender la reclamaban.

“¿Te veré a la hora de la comida?”

“Claro." Lena sonrió. "Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti," Kara no fue capaz de contener la sonrisa tampoco.

Tras un rápido beso de despedida, Kara desapareció de allí. La jornada laboral de Lena había comenzado. La de Kara pronto lo haría también.

 

El bullicio habitual de CatCo y el ir y venir de los redactores indicaban que la maquinaria periodística ya estaba en marcha y alerta a cualqiuer evento que pudiera resultar de interés a la opinión pública.

Con un café en la mano y colocándose bien la blusa y la falda, Kara salió del ascensor cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho y diez. Por si no se había dado cuenta, uno de sus compañeros, con volvía a estar asignada para trabajar una semana más en otro artículo, le recordó, de mal humor, que llegaba tarde. Otra vez.

“La hora punta,” le contestó Kara fingiendo agobio.

Camino de su mesa, pasando a su lado, Winn se dirigió a ambos y le echó una mano a Kara, “estos días el tráfico está imposible.”

Kara le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. No era de las que llegasen tarde a trabajar, pero llevaba varias semanas en las que había olvidado por completo qué significaba la puntualidad. Concretamente, tantas semanas como Lena Luthor llevaba despertándose en su cama. Y, para ser sinceros, no tenía demasiado interés en remediarlo.


End file.
